Rings
by ashke-babe
Summary: Jou is feeling unsure of his relationship with Seto. find out what he does to find out where it's going.oneshotJouxSeto


Saturday  
  
Jou stood in-front of the jewellery shop window, the rings shinning up at him. Looking once around, he walked up to the counter. Later that day, a small Jewellery bag sat on the end of a teenage boy's bed. The boy sat on the other end starring at the bag, thinking about what he planned to do with what lay inside. Why did I buy it. There's no way he will agree. I can give them to Serenity, or maybe Yugi and Yami.  
  
Jou started thinking back to the first time Seto had kissed him, almost a year and a half ago. It had been so unexpected, at first he had thought that seto must have figured out how he felt about him and was trying to humiliate him,but why would seto bother. he had more important things to worry about than weather Jou had a crush on him or not. Things had been a bit shaky to start with, neither could decide if a relationship like that was what they really wanted. Jou couldn't believe that Kaiba the cold-hearted was capable of love, or even knew what the word meant.  
  
He still couldn't believe it. He still felt uneasy about how Seto really felt about him, perhaps he was just using him. Jou put the rings softly away in his backpack, with them he put a small scrap of paper. He had already memorised what he wanted to say but wanted to have a backup incase he forgot.  
  
Late the next afternoon, the doorbell rang at the Kaiba residence. Mokuba answered the door excitedly, he wanted someone to entertain him as his brother was busy. "Hey Jou, what are you doing here?" "I just wanted to talk to Seto about some homework we had." "Oh, Ok. He's busy at the moment but I don't think he'll be too long. Do you want to come play with me while you wait?' "yeah sure." "cool, i'll just go let Seto know your here, then i'll be right back."  
  
An hour later Seto stuck his head in the door of the lounge room to see Jou and Mokuba talking bout their decks. He walked in, patting Mokuba on the head before doing the same to Jou. "I'm going to be longer than i thought i was, but I'll see you at school tomorrow. How bout you talk to me then." Jou looked up at Seto from where he sat on the floor. "Yeah, that's cool I guess." He stood up to leave. "You don't have to leave yet," Seto said "you can stay for dinner if you want. I probably will be too busy to come down for dinner tonight, but I'm sure Mokuba can keep you entertained." "No. It's ok, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for hanging out with me Mokuba, it's been fun."  
  
As Jou walked home he thought about the way Seto treated him. I'm getting so sick of him never having time for me. I'm his boyfriend, i need time with him where work isn't going to suddenly take over. If he isn't working than he's studying and researching for some in-depth assignment he's doing. And i hate how he treats me like some sort of animal, who'll be happy with just being feed, patted as he walks past and thrown a toy to play with every now and then. Jou unlocked the front door and made his way up to his room. I know that as CEO of KaibaCorp, Seto is very busy but you have to make time for the people you love in your life. He pulled the rings out of his bag, looking at the rings he thought about what it was he wanted from Seto, he said out loud to the two rings what he had planned to say to Seto.  
"Will you accept this ring as a sign  
of your commitment to me,   
and of my commitment to you." I guess we will find out exactly how much I mean to Seto when I offer him this ring, I hope he'll have the time to listen to me.  
  
Walking into school the next day, Jou's stomach was in knots. All he could think about was Seto and what he'd say about the rings. He was walking with Yami,Yugi and Ryou but wasn't really listening to what they were talking about. Yami turned his head towards Jou. "Hey Jou, I saw you at the jewellers the other day. Were you getting something for serenity's birthday?" "Yeah, but I couldn't see anything that really stood out." They walked into the classroom, Jou went and sat at his desk to unpack his stuff. Some one walked infront of his desk stopping and putting a hand down to rest next to his. "Hey, So what did you want to ask me, something about homework, Mokuba said." Jou looked up into Seto's eyes and drew in a sharp breath. This isn't how it's meant to go. I can't ask him at school. "Oh it doesn't matter, I ended up working out what I'd missed." "Ok, are you sure?" Yeah, it's fine now, thanks." Seto kept looking at Jou with a confused expression on his face. the teacher walked in ready to start the lesson "Kaiba, please move to your desk and sit down." Seto looked at the teacher and nodded before turning back to look at Jou one more time before sitting down.  
  
When the bell rang for start of classes again, He walked into the classroom to see a note on his desk.  
Need to talk to you,  
come to my place   
after school.  
  
The rest of the day went past too slowly for Jou's liking yet it was over before he knew it. He grabbed his bag and slowly made his way to seto's place. When he got there he was shown to the lounge room. A couple of miutes later seto joined him on the couch. " I noticed that something was up with you today. Has something happened? Is that what you wanted to talk to me about yesterday?" Jou sighed softly. This wasn't the way he wanted this to go, but seto had pretty much pushed him into a corner. "Nothing's happened,although I did want to say something to you." Jou pulled the two rings out of the front pouch of his bag. "Will you accept this ring, as a sign of your commitment to me, and of my commitment to you." At first Jou sat looking down at the rings in his hand, but when Seto didn't respond he thooked up to see what Seto might be thinking. Seto was also staring at the rings,with a slightly confused look on his face. He kept on starring and starring, Jou couldn't take it anymore. "Well, are you going to say something, anything?" Seto looked up and took Jou's hand in his. "Sorry Jou, I was just suprised, I didn't expect something like this." "So... your answer is..?" Jou was clinching and unclinching his free fist. Seto laughed and took up that hand too. "What are you asking for exactly?" "I just want to know that if things get hard we will both keep trying to make it work. Nothing's imposible if you really want it, and i want you." " That sounds pretty good to me. yes I accept." Seto then took one of the rings and put it on Jou's hand, holding out his hand so Jou could do the same. 


End file.
